Health-related quality of life (HRQOL) assessment has become a standard endpoint in randomized clinical trials and other studies. Quality of life encompasses a wide array of domains including health, physical environment, interactions with family and friends, and available resources (e.g., income, wealth, social support). The mission of the International Society for Quality of Life Research (ISOQOL) is the scientific study of HRQOL and healthcare and advancement of the state-of-the-science of HRQOL research and clinical applications of HRQOL measures. The 18th annual meeting of ISOQOL, "Pushing the Boundaries: Frontiers of Health-Related Quality of Life Research", will be held October 26-29, 2011 in Denver, Colorado. The specific aims of the ISOQOL conference are to: 1) introduce the science of HRQOL to new investigators;2) provide continuing education to experienced investigators;3) discuss advances in measurement, statistical methods, and clinical applications of HRQOL;4) promote collaboration within and across countries to enhance the HRQOL of individuals;and 5) explore the interface between HRQOL and the new frontiers of health care. The conference will include an interesting and informative array of conceptual, methodological and practical sessions via a mix of symposia, plenary sessions, and paper and poster presentations. The conference will feature hands-on workshops, invited symposia, plenary, panel, oral and poster sessions highlighting the latest clinical news and research findings in the field of HRQOL research. New opportunities within health care such as personalized medicine, health disparities research, epigenetics and genomics will be explored from a HRQOL perspective. Special programming for investigators early in their careers will be offered, including a Mentor/Mentee program to bring together researchers and clinicians of similar interest but differing experience levels. The success of the conference will be determined by the extent to which the specific aims are achieved. All abstracts that are presented as either posters or oral presentations at the meeting will be published in the Quality of Life Research journal. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The overall objective of this conference is to significantly improve knowledge about health- related quality of life (HRQOL) among participants and to discuss how the new frontiers in health care require vigilant monitoring of patient-reported outcomes and expand opportunities to impact patient HRQOL. It will also foster international collaboration among HRQOL researchers and clinicians and provide access to HRQOL research to trainees and new investigators.